Currently, a general security system used in airports and the like uses X-rays to verify articles possessed by a screening subject. However, even though the X-rays pass through the body for only a short period of time, the screening subject is undesirably exposed to radiation by the X-rays. In the case where screening is performed using a metal detector, it is possible to verify metal objects; but only relatively large objects can be verified; and unfortunately, objects possessed inside the body and substances other than metals cannot be identified. In a relatively new method to be utilized, substances other than metals can be verified by using terahertz waves. In such a method, clothing and the like can be penetrated; but verification of the interior of the body cannot be performed; and problems concerning privacy arise because body lines due to reflections at the body surface are viewed as-is.